Do You Know Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe?
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: Chad knows Sonny INSIDE and OUT, how about our Sonny, eh? She loves Chad, she just won't admit it. How about when she takes a quiz about Chad? Would she realize her feelings? Sequel to Do you know Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper? Humor/Romance/Channy!
1. Chapter 1

10:07

**SEQUEL to Do You Know Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper? Which you can tell from the title. Obviously. I need to thank all my reviewers from that story and I hope you all continue loving this one. I also need to thank cbcgirl and LifeLover17 because they're reviews made me smile SO much. Not that yours didn't. I really appreciate long reviews. *hint hint* So here it goes. Are you ready?**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad. Frickin'. Dylan. Cooper. Wow. That was so expected in this cliché moment. I get him for my quiz partner. I have to do 11 questions about him. Great. And no, I am NOT saying he is ANYTHING special. Because he isn't. Not even close. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't even hold the slightest of A COIN in my machine. He's just another egotistical, self-loving, arrogant, big-headed, sometimes cute, sparkly eyed, jerk-throb. I have nothing against that. And I am NOT ranting about him because I like him. I'm ranting about him because I HATE him! Yes, I do! Wait, hate's a strong word. Fine, I STRONGLY dislike him. THERE!

_Why does Chad Dylan Cooper appeal so much to teenage girls?_

Humph. Psh. Pfft. He DOES NOT appeal to teenage girls. He DOES NOT appeal to anyone! He's just any other Hollywood brainless hot guy that girls just like the swoon over. _Like me. _NO, NOT LIKE ME! I do not like him for the billionth time, conscience! Do you still not get it? And we're one body, for goodness sake.

But his eyes are sparkly. Or eye, may I say. He is very sweet at times and that smile is just so cute! That blonde field he calls his hair is just so tempting and just makes me want to smoothen it and stroke it furiously. And I'm not even talking about his lips.

By the way, I so do not like him.

_Chad Dylan Cooper does not appeal to me or any other normal teenage girl. This question is so wrong. Only brainless bimbos like him. I mean, yes I did like him before I moved to Hollywood but that was until he stole our golf cart. And I met Chad Dylan Cooper. Not Mackenzie. So NO! He has nothing about him that appeals to any normal teenage girl._

AND NO he does not appeal to me.

_Keep telling yourself that Sonny._

SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!

_What is Chad Dylan Cooper's childhood nickname?_

Chaddy. And Goldie. I really have to stop bursting out laughing EVERYTIME I say this. Or think this. Chaddy. Understandable. Any nice kid nickname of Chad. GOLDIE? Wow those kids were good at puns. I mean, seriously, right? Goldfarb. Gold hair. GOLDIE! The average name of a goldfish. On our classic CDC. That's rich blackmail material.

Tawni told me ALL this and about how cute he was when he was young. No actually she didn't tell me the "cute" part. I'm assuming he must be very cute when he was young. Drawing with crayons on walls, lisping, spilling food… It is very hard to imagine a clumsy, foolish, cute toddler Chad. You can't even link puppy-lover with Chad. How do you connect these two images? They are so different, yet it is obvious they're the same person. Well, Chad is still immature but cute like that. Sometimes. Rarely. Almost never. But underneath edgy, arrogant, obnoxious Chad Dylan Cooper, there is this cute, sweet, funny, caring Chad/GOLDIE!

If only he was always like that.

_Chad is a very sweet person at times, just as sweet as his childhood nickname Chaddy. Like a teddy bear. Soft and fluffy. Chad is just like that. A complete softie. _

Well, I'm sorry if Chad is now known as a softie but he has to thank me for not writing down GOLDIE! And I REALLY have to stop laughing at that.

"Knock Knock" Chad poked his head in my dressing room.

"Who's there?" I played along and rolled my eyes at him.

"Chad." He replied confidently.

"Chad who?" I was confused. What's a "Chadoo"? That's not funny.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I shot a "Huh?" look at him, "It's not a joke. It's my name."

Well.

"I know it's your name but normally people don't just do that! Normally, it's a joke!" I was completely confused and not really sure what was going on.

"Well, I'm not normal!"

"What a surprise." I retorted and rolled my eyes. Again.

"Stop rolling your eyes! They're gonna fall out!" He screamed, panicking. Wait, panicking?  
And me just being me, I rolled them more and more and more until he finally burst.  
"NO! Don't ruin your beautiful hypnotizing eyes! Without them, you won't be able to…" He stopped himself from whatever he was going to say, "See me." He said softly but trying to turn it conceited, " I mean everyone has to see me! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation!"

"Wow." I sighed, "Everything about you is about you. The sun practically revolves AROUND YOU!. Get out." I screamed and threw a pillow at him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Urgh!" He grunted and walked out.

How can he EVER be cute?

**A/N As you know, I need your reviews. Nothing else said. Please? It really helps. Both of us. (:**

**BTW, do you know what's funny? I spelt CDC's name Chad Dylan Copper two times. Awesome right? Haha, I'm lame like that.**

**Oh and My Two Chads was awesome. Only quality on YouTube didn't really help and I couldn't make out the words. But I'm SO RELIEVED they didn't break up!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Guitarist and oreo lover?

10:07

**If you were right next to me RIGHT NOW, you could see the smile on my face that is HUGE! Like grinning from EAR to EAR literally! 15 reviews on the FIRST chapter! Well, to you AWESOME writers is like a grain of sand. But to me? It's the WORLD! Wow. I'm being very dramatic today. But really. Seriously. That is how happy your reviews make me. So here goes. Second chap. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE. I REALLY DON'T.**

**First question credit to: Cbcgirl (Well, I sort of changed your question but still the same idea. I hope. Need I say more? You're just awesome!)**

**Sonny's POV**

_What does Chad Dylan Cooper choose to dedicate himself to during his free time? Any sports? _

Well phrased. Simple yet confusing. Isn't that just what does Chad do in his free time? Well, whatever. A perfect complicated question for a perfectly complicated person. Not that he is perfect. He's not.

Chad doesn't have many hobbies, that's for sure. I mean, he's scared of spokes and peddles. He isn't the most athletic person I know. In fact, he's not athletic at all. He can't dribble, kick a ball, throw a ball, or aim at all. That's probably a common fact. During dodge ball charity day at the Condor Celebrity Charity Center, the So Random cast completely dominated the Mackenzie Falls cast. And we're not even good! The Mack Falls girls were scared to break their nails, the boys except for Chad were too snobby to actually throw the balls at us. As for Chad, well, he was completely cowering behind everyone while yelling whenever anyone of us threw a ball. Yelling stuff about suing us or something dramatic like that.

He starts screaming his head off. "You're dead Munroe! I'm suing you to my lawyer! You can't throw the ball THAT hard!" Then he yells more while the pathetic excuse of a throw of mine rolls slowly past him. The tiny ball stops right behind him after literally rolling. "Sonny! You almost killed me!" I start rolling my eyes then throw a very hard throw at him that causes him to scream and cover his head screaming bloody murder.

Well, that's sort of all Chad did that memorable day and sums Chad's incredible athletic ability up.

However, I do know that he plays the guitar well. Like really well. There was this one time when I almost swooned at him. But I didn't. Thank God.

_*Flashback*_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good and goodbye!" I screamed while throwing my head back and leaving the cafeteria the opposite direction as Chad._

_I swear I would kill him if I could. I could also swear he does all that to annoy me deliberately. Such a jerk._ _  
__Great._

_Now I'm late to rehearsal, who's fault is it? All Chad Dylan Cooper. Completely undeniably Chad Dylan Cooper. As I was walking to the prop house to get my costume for this week's sketch, I accidently passed his majesty's dressing room. Yes accidently! I so DID NOT pass his dressing room on purpose! _

_Humming silently to myself, strumming of chords reach my ears. It's soft and melodious, smooth and relaxing. Well. I found myself heading towards the music's origins. Slowly, I pressed my ear against the door of….Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_No no no. That can't be. I didn't just find Chad Dylan Cooper's music good. That wasn't him. It couldn't be. There I was, pondering but, as much as I wanted to hide it, melting into the sweet tune I hoped was played to me. _

_Being completely oblivious of my surroundings, of course I didn't notice when the music stopped suddenly and the door opened, causing me to tumble into the room against my will._

"_So. Who do have here? Sonny?" Chad smirked and looked at me questioningly. _

_I began to run all my excuses through my mind and blurted out._

"_I was running with super glue and I was standing outside your dressing room to catch my breath when I accidently super glued my ear to your door." I opened my eyes wide, trying to look innocent, "It was a total accident."_

_I held my breath, hoping he would buy it._

"_Yeah right." Or not, "I have not idea why you're here, but does someone love Chaddy a little too much?" He spoke in his little kid voice to mock my astonished expression._

"_Psh. Wow. Chad. You're way too full of yourself. I mean. Really Chad, Really?" That was all I managed at the time of shock._

"_Whatever. You were just in time to hear my guitar playing." He smiled and pulled me in his dressing room.  
"What?" I muttered while managing my shock of him touching my arm. _

"_I'm going to play you a song. That I wrote. For…" He hesitated while my heartbeat hastened, "Someone special to me."_

_Pfft. Someone special? It could be his mom, his brother, his little sister, or goldfish for all I know._

_He started strumming slowly and sang with his mesmerizing voice that caught me in mid-thought. He is good. I closed my eyes and melted into the song, once again….._

And that is my delightful experience of learning that Chad Dylan Cooper is a wonderful guitar player.

_Chad Dylan Cooper is not athletic in any way, shape, or form. He works out but only because, well, there is no chance of him getting hurt seriously. I mean, he's alone. He wears shin guards and a helmet-hair free helmet to work out. However, he is an awesome guitarist. He can sing and strum like there's no tomorrow. It is pretty refreshing to see the romantic and adorable side of him._

Oh and I forgot. What happened to the rest of my flashback? None of your business. No we didn't kiss or anything. We just went back to our normal selves. Hating each other. Yup, that's right.

_What is Chad Dylan Cooper's favorite food?_

Oh, aside from his own cereal, energy bar, and sweets? I really don't know. He is so obsessed with himself, I really have no idea what he likes to eat. We don't really have all the time to chat about stuff that isn't about him, do we? Everything we talk about is about him. Everything we argue about is about him. Stupid obsessiveness.

Urgh. I really don't want to answer this question. I'm really sick of talking about him the entire day. And then. Guess what? I hear Chad Dylan Cooper yelling about fruits with… NICO?

This day is getting weirder and weirder.

"Hey Nico. Was that Chad?" I walked over to his dressing room and asked him.

"Yes it was. It was me. And it still is." A voice hovered above my shoulder. I turned around and shrieked softly.

There was Chad. Right behind me. His face inches away from mine. I jumped back in fright then straightened myself up and stared at him in the eye.

"So? Looking for me again, Munroe?" He said cockily and emphasizing the "again".

"I would not spend any time fighting with you because that is just dumb so leave me alone Chad." I started saying but then my question popped in mind. I know we're not allowed to ask. But who cares? No one knows anyways.

"Wait CHAD. I mean. Chad. What's your favorite food?" I hastily asked him.

"Oreos. No peanut butter. No chocolate. Plain oreos with milk." He replied matter-of-factly, and winked at me.

I almost melted right there.

_Oreos. Chad loves Oreos. Plain oreos with milk._

That was pretty much all I could write while my mind was dreaming about Chad the entire time…

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! If you review… jk Lol My Two Chads. It was like "Who's Ruth then?" " I don't know?". That was epic. Please review. **


	3. Books and Best Friends

10:07

**I'm very very very sorry for not updating sooner! But I promise I'd try to update about once per week AT LEAST! In my defense, not a lot of my favorite stories have been updated so I'm not always in the mood of writing, instead to procrastinate. SO I'M SO SORRY! I'm in a very CHANNY mood today and I'm using some of your BRILLIANT questions that you left for me in the reviews! There were some awesome ones that I'm going to leave for later as more CHANNY comes along! But all credit of questions go to….**

**First Question: princesscolourful**

**Second Question: cbcgirl **

**Apparently, I forgot to write for you to give me some question suggestions but a few of you did! So THANK YOU! And again, I'm going to use some questions for further chapters so keep those questions coming!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Channy or SWAC…**

_What is Chad Dylan Cooper's Favorite Book?_

"Chad Dylan Cooper-The Greatest Actor of His Generation-THE TRUE STORY" How could I ever forget? He came to our dressing room and prophouse about A MILLION times to brag in our faces.

"_Oh, you mean you don't have your own autobiography?" With mockery written all over his fake innocent face._

"_I am SO sorry! I had no idea you were that…well… UNKNOWN! Oh wait, I knew that all along!" _

"_Well, I seem a MILLION times nicer in this wonderful work of art. __**(A/N Which by the way, is an awesome song!)**__"_

Urgh! He is such an egotistical, narcissistic, self-centered jerk! Well, I _am_ pretty proud of myself for coming with the comeback of:

"_An autobiography means an account of a person's life WRITTEN BY THAT PERSON. Therefore, it's not an autobiography." I said that brilliant day where Chad came in AGAIN to gloat about his "autobiography"._

"_Who said I didn't write it?" Chad stared back at me with those were-you-under-a-rock looks. _

"_Sure you wrote it." I rolled my eyes and flipped to a random page in the book, trying to ignore the huge, but cute picture plastered on the hard-back cover smirking at me, "Okay then. What does the word 'ronin' mean? As you were metaphorized as on page 156." That must catch him. Even I have no idea what it means._

"_Psh. I didn't say I wrote it! The Chad Dylan Cooper-" He gestured with his arms, looking distant, "Yup, the Chad Dylan Cooper Publishing House wrote it for me. Under my name." He grinned at me truimphantly, "So technically, I 'wrote' it."_

"_Wow. You are such a...a…" I racked my brains for something other than "jerk". Which is always the first thing I think of. _

"_Brilliant, astute, intellectual, gifted, talented, superior… And I'm not even mentioning the appearance!" Chad leered._

"_Yeah! You take all that you just said, get an antonym dictionary, find all the opposites, and you get CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I muttered and pushed him out of the prop house, completely annoyed by how he has actually annoyed me._

My mind has been drifting a lot these days. And mostly, it's been travelling to Chad. He's so sweet at times, yet he changes his mood so fast! It's like two different people. Yet somehow, I know that, deep down, very deep down, I actually find him…captivating, charming, attractive...

I can't believe I just said that.

SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY! Chad doesn't like you back. I mean obviously. It's as clear as day. All he does is annoy you, make fun of you, push your self-esteem further down. It's not like dreaming about him could help you get him or anything. Dreaming about him just ruins everything. Once you get back to reality, you are a depressed Sonny. And no one wants a depressed Sonny.

Yeah. That's right!

I don't want Chad. He's all "jerkish" and exasperating!" Somehow, I want to kiss him. I want to be able to trust him, to know that he loves me. To call him my own Chad. My boyfriend.

Like that's ever gonna happen.

How did I get from books to this?

_Chad Dylan Cooper's favorite book is his own story which he calls his "autobiography". He is so vain, so self-absorbed that all he reads is his own "autobiography"! Wait, I bet his mom read it to him! _

That's probably true. Well, he does seem like a mommy's boy.

_Who is Chad Dylan Cooper's Best Friend? Since When?_

"Munroe!" I jumped up from my couch, almost dropping my laptop to see… Well.

"Cooper!" I yelled equally as loud just to seem victorious.

"Did you take my hairbrush?" He screamed at me with a crumpled look on his face. Whoa, he was not crying because he lost his hairbrush.

"First, no I didn't. Second, were you crying?" I questioned, completely bewildered at his unmanly behavior. See, that is why I don't always like him. Though, it is pretty cute to see him like this.

"Answer to first, I KNOW YOU DID! Answer to second, no I was NOT crying. I just happen to look…like…I'm crying because I'm anxious!" He burst out, still accusing me for something I really didn't do!

I know we play pranks. I know we bicker and fight. But seriously, I didn't take his hairbrush!

And boy is he making a big deal out of it.

"Okay calm down Chad. It's not that big of a deal." I said soothingly, hoping he would stop hyperventilating.

"Yes it is! Now no fans would be able to see the—" He stopped for a second there, looked out into the sky and swept his hair, "marvelous, amazing hair of _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper."

Oh Chad Dylan Cooper's back.

"Why are so freaked out? Just buy a new hairbrush!" I commented, quite surprised, then decided to boost his ego. I mean he does sort of need it at this moment, "Well, I think Chad Dylan Cooper looks good to his fans no matter what! I mean, your hair's still perfect!"

Bad move.

"Oh really Sonny? Thank you! I knew that! Chad Dylan Cooper's hair is ALWAYS perfect!" Smirking, he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Then why do you still need all the convincing if…you're already so full of yourself?" I raised my eyebrows, gazing at him in disbelief.

"Well. It's complicated." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"I have time." I expressed in a concerned manner.

"Ivnhverhanyfranz." Chad spat out really fast, muffling all the words.

"What?"

"Ivnhverhanyfranz!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'VE NEVER HAD ANY REAL FRIENDS! THERE!" He shrieked. "So I've never had the satisfaction of someone being there for me. My parents have always persuaded me that I'm… well…great, so I've never understood what I'm really like. Inside, I'm very insecure but I've never had anyone to help me. I put on this fake mask to cover my real emotions and to get the world to think I'm always confident. But I'm not. Now you know everything. Please don't tell anyone." Chad put on this puppy dog begging look that made him seem desperate. Somehow adorable.

"Wow. You just spilled your entire secret to me. I feel special." I laughed, "And no I would not tell anyone."

"Promise?" He looked at me hopefully.

"Promise." I giggled again then smiling genuinely.

"You know, sometimes, we get along so well. And other times, we hate each other's guts. I really like this though." Chad confided in me. He said he liked us getting along. That's nice to hear.

Slowly, he yawned and stretched his arm out. Behind me. Oldest trick in the book. Everyone does that. So completely cliché. I leaned on his arm anyways. We just sat there, smiling at each other. Not saying anything. Somehow that's saying something.

_Chad's best friend is kind of confidential, in a way that he wants to keep it private with no one interfering. So, I'm not going to say anything here. _

After I typed that, my head started spinning round and round. I'm so confused. I like Chad so much yet somehow I have no idea how he feels about me. I can't believe it. I like Chad. Finally I'm out of denial. But I really can't bear or risk getting hurt in any way, shape, or form. Liking Chad is probably the most dangerous thing I would do to my heart. I can't risk Chad rejecting me. I like him. A lot.

That probably says everything.

**Don't forget! Leave a question in the reviews! The more, the better, because I love to use your questions. You're just so much more brilliant than me! I love new ideas so c'mon! Anything!**

**Oh and READ MY OTHER STORIES! Thanks!**

**By the way, I noticed that I have 93 reviews on the other story "Do you know Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper?" so I'd REALLY like to get 100 since I've never gotten 100 before. Which is lame, I know. But if you come across this story and haven't reviewed on that one yet, please do! Thank you so much!**


	4. Family and LOVE

10:07

**I am so sorry for slow updates, once again. I'm always like I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO UPDATE! Then I have a load of homework and I'm probably failing math. Writing is kinda my way of relieving stress and of course, watching SWAC episodes relieve MORE stress. You just have to trust me. I will update sooner or later and **_**would never**_** go on hiatus or stop it for a long time. Unless I'm on a holiday, but I'd give you a heads up(:**

**Thank you all for the wonderful questions but I can only use two and I'm using some questions for further chapters so keep the questions COMING!**

**First question credit to: cbcgirl (YAY! You give so many good ideas I just HAVE to use them! Oh and I can't PM you back because somehow you disabled the feature?)**

**Second question credit to: My Knight In Sterling Armor, IloveMEandonlyME0721 (I'm gonna kinda balance your questions out because they were **_**brilliant **_**(in a CDC fashion).**

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN SWAC.**

**Sonny's POV**

_How could you describe Chad Dylan Cooper's family?_

"Hey Munroe…." Chad's voice smoothly tickled my ear as I turned around to see him.

"Whoa. What are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I gestured to the So Random prophouse. I was actually done with our rehearsal and pretty bored at the moment. Just kinda, you know, hoping to meet him, and there he is.

He didn't say a word yet gazed deep into my eyes silently. I stared at his lips, licking mine slowly. And coincidentally! What was he trying to do? Read my mind?

"Chad?" I breathed uncertainly, not really sure of what was happening.

His eyes just followed mine. Engraving deep into my eyes. Connecting two souls into one. Pouring all his heart and feelings into my eyes…

Okay maybe that was an exaggeration.

"CHAD!" I yelled, trying to break him out of his trance.

He continued to stare at me, at this point I was pretty annoyed.

"CHAD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I continued screaming, hoping to wake him up from this sleepwalking adventure.

As if talking took great dexterity, Chad opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again. And closed it. And again. Urgh! What a goldfish!

"Urgh!" I managed to mutter and turned to walk out of the prop house but to be stopped by Chad pulling me, again.

"My sister loves you, Sonny!" He blurted out loudly, with a wild and appalled look on his face.

I stood there, trying to absorb the last few awkward minutes. His face was flustered red and completely confused.

There was the awkward moment of silence again. Boy, this is one of our most awkward days ever. And we have had awkward days, trust me.

"Okay. Um. Why thank you! Tell your sister she has great taste in television." I nodded briefly after that, quite satisfied with that statement, when Chad pulled me back and stared me right in the eye.

"Actually, I wasn't going to tell you that but that was the first thing off my mind, so…" Chad rattled on and on until I realized something weird.

"Wait Chad? You have a sister?" I raised my eyebrows again, waiting for his answer.

He fidgeted for a while and played with his thumbs before he looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He spluttered while fidgeting around, giving me an impression that he was nervous. No it can't be.

"No it isn't. I was just asking because I'm a single child with no siblings whatsoever. Just asking." I shrugged it off as if I didn't care, even though I did. I don't know why, I JUST DO!

"Wait! Sonny!" He seemed desperate, somehow. He nervously rubbed his neck with his hand behind his head and glanced at me uneasily. Oh my gosh, he is so cute. With his blonde hair all tousled and his face flustered. His deep blue eyes with a hint of mischief or wonder in them…

Suddenly, as if that long silence was just to charge him up and set him going. He opened his mouth to the sweetest thing I've heard from him.

"I have an older brother named Josh who is 20 and a younger sister named Chloe who is 13. They live in California too. Josh is in college in MIT. I used to have a dog named Shampoo, because, well, shampoo used to be what I couldn't live without." I smiled ever so slightly, _he still can't live without it, _I thought to myself, "My mom calls me every night. My dad is rarely home. So I was always a mama's boy, unlike my older brother. I've never really gone through too many family problems but I had a heck lot of problems in school as I always got teased for being so babyish. That's sorta why I'm insecure." Chad stopped and took a huge breath, then ran through all he had just said in his mind. Nodded. And looked expectantly at me for feedback. His eyes widened innocently, fidgeting with his thumbs again.

_They've always said. If a guy takes the time to tell you who he is, he really cares about you. _My mind meandered off into a field of possibilites and my heart soared. I hope that is correct.

"Wow Chad. I didn't know you were such a sweet guy. Thank you. I really appreciate it." I breathed out slowly, while Chad let out a long breath he seemed to be holding in for all this while.

Again. The awkward silence.

"I've…never really shared that with anyone. But…I thought I should share it with you." He pronounced slowly and flashed his genuine and adorable smile at me.

Someone better catch me, I think I might faint.

_Chad has an older brother named Josh and a younger sister named Chloe. He was always the mama's boy and is so sweet, sensitive, and adorable. I know he would make a good boyfriend because he is a family guy. He also had a dog named Shampoo._

Thank God I still remember how to type. I would've sworn my heart melted and my mind was set to Chad and only Chad.

_Has Chad Dylan Cooper ever been in love?_

I don't know why. I think it's the possessive side of me. I really don't like the idea of Chad ever loving anyone even he doesn't like her anymore. It's just natural, I guess, when someone likes someone. Urgh, whatever. Love is so confusing. Even though I'm not technically in love with Chad yet.

I have a trick up my sleeve. A nice little trick to get him to tell me if he has been in love.

*****Later on*********in Chad's dressing room*********

Entering slowly, I sneaked into his dressing room. Only to walk in on him on his laptop. Humph. Not much.

"Chad!" I burst out_, trying_ to scare him. But only to get a casual eyeball lift at me.

"Oh. Hey." Chad murmured and continued about with his business, trying hard but not hard enough to hide that laugh rising inside him.

"That was not scary, Sonny. In any way. I could see you, you know. It's called _peripheral vision." _Chad stated nonchalantly then stood up to stand in front of me. You know what? He seems so different. He was so shy and goofy earlier this day and now he's all confident and arrogant. Yet I think I love both sides.

"Pfft…" I brushed it off lightly and continued with my mission, "So. Chad. You've always been a ladies man," Urgh, he smirked and briefly rolled his eyes, I do not need to boost his ego more, "but have you ever had a real liking for a girl? Like you know, love?" I nudged him and waggled my eyebrows.

"Sonny. Funny, funny, Sonny. Why would I tell you this, care to remind me?" _Because… you'd see Chad. You'd see._

I stepped closer to him. Inching my way near him. Sliding behind him and placing my delicate hands on his muscular shoulders, causing a thrill to be sent back to my spine. Slowly, I rubbed circles with my thumbs against his back, digging deep and yet adding a soothing touch.

"Because Chad…." I gradually whispered into his ear as I swore I felt him shiver, "I want to know."

That is not the most convincing reason verbally but all in good time. All in good time. I snaked my arms further up to his neck and continued rubbing it, untying knots from stress and pressing into his sensitive points. Then gently tapping my finger against his neck and trailing down to his spine. Only sending very brief contacts with his body as I wanted to leave him yearning for more.

He groaned and relaxed his rigid body.

"Sonny? I don't know." He whispered back as I know I had him under my control.

I tugged at his hair and tickled his ears as Chad trembled immensely.

"I…only like this girl a lot. Like more than a lot. But maybe not love. Maybe."

The words hit me like bricks. Please be me. Please be me. I thought over and over in my head, even though I know it might not be. I completely forgot that I was in the middle of massaging him.

"Sonny?" He asked, concerned, "Are you alright?"

I was blank for a few seconds and stared at him intensely before continuing my little serenade…

_Chad likes someone. But he doesn't love anyone._

If only I could read minds. Then I could actually crack that confusing boy and decode his words. Who does he like? If only he was more straight-forward. Then I might not be loosely hanging on my tangled heart-strings…

**Okay wait way too much to say.**

**First, I LOVE THE SWAC soundtrack especially Work of Art and What to do. I seriously love Demi Lovato!  
Second, I could only watch the first part of Sonny with a Chance of Meddling because the other parts weren't uploaded yet! But when Sonny said "nothing touches my lips but this granola bar and…" I was hoping for her to say Chad… and then she said "the other granola bar" :( If any of you have links to the episode please PM me or leave a review! Because I really can't wait, they're all these rumors of Chad saying he loves Sonny flying around and Chad gets jealous and PLEASE DISNEY DON'T KILL US!  
Third, I heard What I Bike About You is renamed Dakota's Revenge, I saw all these stills on YouTube but does anyone know if the episode is there?  
Again, QUESTIONS? PLEASE? Any questions, no guarantee I'd use them, but I just might!  
DID YOU LIKE IT?  
REVIEW! As you know, it's pretty hard for me to update often. So I'm keeping it to about once per two weeks AT LEAST! Hey, I'm trying! But if I get over 15 reviews for this chapter, I would definitely update within A WEEK. Because 16 reviews is my best. If I get over 10, I would update within 9 days!  
Please do the poll on my profile because that helps my ideas for my next story. I'm just brainstorming and do the poll so I could listen to your ideas about the name of Chad's little sister. **

**In Channy,  
Andi (:**


	5. Of Celebrities and Animals

10:07

**This chapter's for EVERYONE who reviewed(: And gave me questions.**

**First question credited to: cbcgirl (: **

**Second question credited to: minilikescoffee **

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Sonny With A Chance…. :(**

**Sonny's POV**

_Who is Chad Dylan Cooper's favorite celebrity? Aside from himself._

Thank you Mr. Condor. Because it is practically common sense that Chad Dylan Cooper's favorite celebrity is Chad Dylan Cooper. If it wasn't, then gold would grow on trees. Seriously? I don't really know what kind of, you know, music preference, or TV preference, or food preference he has. Normally it's just, _Oh, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't need to blah blah blah. _With that same mocking jeering smirk on his face. Urgh. It makes me sick.

Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Sonn-ay!" That dreaded voice of that jerk-throb rung through the prop house as I gave him the same _exasperated _look I gave him yesterday. And the day before. And the day before.

"Yes Chadderson? How may I be of your acquaintance today?" I replied in a deathly posh accent and curtsied while rolling my eyes.

His eyes gleamed up in interest as he pursed his lips.

"Ooh. Sonny. I like that attitude." He spoke in a fast and cheery voice while scrunching his nose and giving me an adorable look.

"Well, Chad. Truthfully, I would ask you who your favorite celebrity is but I think I should refrain from that." I sighed and looked at him knowingly, "I already know your answer. Sadly."

He scoffed loudly.

"Oh you think you do, don't you?" He glanced briefly at me, "Well…"

He paused as I got ready, since I knew _exactly _what his answer would be.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need to have a favorite celebrity because he is Chad Dylan Cooper." We said at the exact same time. Only Chad had an arrogant and conceited face, while my face was masked with mock, scorn, and despite.

Then I burst out laughing. And when I do laugh, I cannot stop.

"Hahaa… Chad. I…know…you…SO WELL!" I managed between cracking up and gasping, " You…are… SO… conceited and…PREDICTABLE with your….sentences…that…don't even…MAKE SENSE!"

I continued laughing my head off while Chad just stood above me, giving me this cold look. But I wasn't dumb, I could easily spot that mischievous twinkle in his eyes of curiosity and humor. Well, too bad Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do comedy. Because I am SURE Chad does!

"Am I really getting that predictable?" He asked out of the blue, ridiculing me.

"Getting?" I motioned to him, " You are always the same old jerk-throb, you always have the same lines to say."

"Well, you aren't all that surprising yourself, are you Sonshine?" As quick as that came out, he immediately widened his eyes and realized what he had just said, "Hahaa. Sonshine. That's a…nice….nickname for you! I should get everyone to call you that! Hahaa." He inserted another awkward laugh as I raised my eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't cover that up well, Chad."

Chad at the moment-paralyzed from speech and staring at his shoes awkwardly  
Me at the moment- Grinning weirdly but triumphantly while battling internally about what to say next.

"I think you're a great actress and celebrity. And you have very pretty hair and a hypnotizing smile." He rushed out. It was my turn to be paralyzed as my cheeks got warmer and blood rushed up, "I watch So Random! because of you. So you. Sonny. Favorite celebrity." He grinned toothily and ran away as fast as he came in.

My face felt completely hot and thank God no one could see how furiously I was blushing.

_Chad Dylan Cooper loves himself as a celebrity. But Chad thinks I am a great actress and likes me as a celebrity. I really like that side of Chad._

He is so adorable it's unfair.

_What is Chad Dylan Cooper's favorite animal? And why?  
_"Sonny. Hot guy 3 o'clock!" Tawni whispered in my ear during lunch. As if on reflex (wait, it is on reflex), I turned casually to my right side and smiled.

Oh my gosh. The guy is _gorgeous. _I mean he had the deepest shade emerald green for eyes and cute floppy brown hair that hung before his eyes. He was sitting with the Mackenzie Falls cast, so I'm assuming he is a guest star this month. The shy and cute smile he had on was enough to set a girl's heart beating a mile a minute, but I couldn't help but notice how cute Chad was too.

Grr…Get Chad out of your head. He's a jerk. Which the cute new boy probably isn't.

"Go talk to him!" Tawni urged me on and pushed me a bit.

"Pfft. Fine. I mean, it's not like he's Jackson Tyler or someone… Psh." I tried to convince myself to go over to him but I didn't need to. The gorgeous guy came over.

"Hey, I didn't mean to stare but I just couldn't help noticing you." He remarked smoothly as he flashed me a crooked smile, "Tyler's the name, getting you is the game." He pointed at me, while squinting his eyes. Cute, but such a wannabe.

I giggled a bit. His cockiness and confidence reminded me so much of Chad. Such a jerk.

"Hey Tyler, I'm Sonny. Are you guest starring on Mackenzie Falls or something?" I asked innocently, but not really interested.

"Yup. I'm gonna be Mackenzie's rival and Devon's third cousin on his father's side so I'm not really related to Mackenzie." He tangled his words up as I tried to process that in my mind by picturing a family tree, it didn't really help, "It's a battle…for the heart of Chloe. We polka. We sit by the waterfall to watch swans. We fight. Don't tell Chad, but I think the plotline's waaay dumb."

I grinned and nodded in agreement as I shot a look at Chad. Sitting with his other cast mates. Dining on lobster. Looking our way. His face red.

Red?

Then I remembered I was talking to Tyler.

"Oh um… Yeah! I mean every episode is probably the exact same." I voiced half-heartedly as I continued analyzing the look on Chad's angry face in my peripheral vision. At the same time, I noticed Tyler checking me out. I blushed a bit, as he lightly ran his eyes up and down my body. I shifted uncomfortably.

Then Chad stood up casually and walked over.

"Tyler!" He slightly yelled, as Tyler's eyes widened, "We need you back there!"

Tyler fidgeted a bit.  
"Um. Why? I thought we chill—" He got interrupted by Chad glaring at him. Immediately, he fell silent and walked back to his table.

"It was nice talking to you, Ty!" I screamed after him. I didn't know why I said that, but I guess it's just a Sonny instinct.

Ty shot me a smile from his table silently.

Turning back, I couldn't help but notice Chad's very red face, staring daggers at Ty.

"So. Sonny? Ty? Is that your new nickname for your boyfriend or something?" Chad mumbled quietly. I was surprised he didn't yell at me.

"What? Boyfriend? I just met him! We were just chatting, that's all. Ty is what I call all Tylers." I told him in a total obvious-duh way.

"Oh ok. Because he was totally checking you out. It's all your fault, you're just too darn stupid cute!" He whispered the last part. Huh? I think I heard wrong. This is weird.

"No. Seriously, I don't really like him that way. We were just talking about Mackenzie Falls and stuff."

He stared at me in disbelief.

"You're lying. Why would you talk about Mack Falls?"

"I'm not. Seriously. I know. Umm… Ty's gonna sit by the waterfall and watch swans with Chloe or someone. Right?" His one raised eyebrow lowered.

"No. Not swans. Ducks." Now my eyebrows were raised, "Cute little duckies." He said while gestured and did little cute duck moves.

My mouth gaped open. Metaphorically.

"Ducks. You Chad. You like ducks."

"Yes. Don't you? Don't tell anyone. I used to own a duck named Rubber." He blushed slightly.

I smirked while pursing my lips.

"That's nice to know. You trust me, don't you?"

He smiled shyly while biting his lip.

Gosh, he's cute and hot at the same time.

**A/N You know what to do! Hey does anyone know if Dakota's Revenge is up on YouTube yet? If you know, either PM me the link or post the link in the review. THANKS SO MUCH! **

**Didn't you love it when it was like:**

"**I'm a man, baby!"**

**Sonny stares at Wesley.**

"**You're a baby, man!" **

**LOL I loved Sonny with 100% Chance of Meddling!**

**REVIEW!**

**And do the poll on my profile!**


	6. Glad You Work Out

10:07

**I'M UPDATING! I'M UPDATING! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Sorry for the wait. But I had to watch Sonny With A Kiss (look below later), so I didn't really have too much time to write.**

**Oh and by the way, this sorta ends in a different way as Do You Know Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper? because I didn't want it to be the same. So the timing and ways of happening of kisses and asking outs would be different because that was in Chad's POV while this is in Sonny's. **

**First Question Credited to: My Knight in Sterling Armor **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. **

_Don't be afraid of falling in love, in fairytales, it is always perfect. We are a fairytale._

_Does Chad Dylan Cooper work out?_

I traced his abs slightly showing from his thin white shirt with my eyes. Then slowly to the rock hard biceps of his. Arms and abs. Perfect.

Chad was just sitting there. Not a care in the world. Ignoring his cast mates while contemplating over his plate of steak.

I didn't like guys with huge muscles, I mean unless he was The Rock or someone. But Chad had perfect muscles. I'm pretty sure he works out since he has his own personal gym.

_Chad slowly wraps his protective arms around my shoulders and pulls me in, closing the space we had between us. I could feel his abs pressing against my chest as I closed my eyes to inhale his scent._

_I just stood there in his presence, mesmorized by the feel of his body. Gradually, his eyes connected with mine as sparks flew. _

_I didn't feel trapped or possessed. Instead all I felt was the warmth radiating from his chest and the desire shining in both our eyes…_

"Munroe." Chad stalked proud right next to me. Have you noticed how much Chad has been coming to our table these days? Not that I mind.

The corners of his mouth curled up as I swore he just came to see me getting annoyed.

"What Cooper?" I snapped, unaware that my eyes were trailing down his biceps. _Just like the dream. _

Cautiously, he lifted his arms higher and flexed it slightly. Blinking slightly, my eyes widened. Dang. He saw me.

"Enthralled, Sonshine? Charmed by my amazing presence? Oh, and my muscles here?" Chad cockily reacted and kissed both of his biceps.

This working out question isn't really working out.

"I presume you work out, right Chad?" I spoke in monotone, not wanting to inflate his huge head any further.

"Well, of course I do."

"You need it." I smirked at my comeback as Chad's face scrunched up.

"Excuse me?" He demanded, aghast by my remark, "If you haven't noticed, have you seen my remarkable…" He stopped and gestured to his abs. Oh, have I seen it.

"Oh, didn't notice that." I brushed the comment off and waited for his reaction. Such a lie.

Chad definitely was not satisfied by my remark, obviously. I think I crossed the line this time. He wasn't just angry-annoyed, he was…hurt?

Oh my gosh. That's my weak point. I can't stand the thought of hurting somebody.

"Sonny? Am I really that much of a jerk?" The words lingered in the air, leaving questionmarks between the two of us.

"Well, sometimes." His face dropped, but I continued, "And at other times, you can be very sweet." My face glowed from the memories of the Weird Beird incident, and the Fake Date incident, and the Hayden incident.

Then it hit me, Chad is actually really nice to me. Well yes, his jerky side comes out once in a while, but he tries.

"I've tried to be a lesser jerk, you know." Chad uncertainly brushed his arms against mine, and gently snaked his arms around my neck, "For you."

For me.

"For me." My eyes lit up and met with his blue orbs. The corner of my lip lifted up slowly, but surely. Chad bent down a slight bit and pulled me to him. Again, I felt his abs pressing onto my chest and his strong arms protecting me.

Then, our lips met. Slowly, but surely. Again.

I melted into his embrace and tugged onto his blonde locks while he hugged me closer to him. My lips caressed his and my brain was numb from the experience. All I felt were explosions and sparks flying, amidst the gentleness and rendezvous like closeness between two hearts.

As we unwillingly broke apart, only to stare each other in the eyes. Only to think one thought. Only to mutter one word.

"Wow." We both breathed out as I pulled him in again…

_Yes. Chad Dylan Cooper works out. I am sure because of his strong arms that swathe my body, the force that I enjoy, the safeness I always experience in his presence. _

"You love my abs." Chad muttered while smirking.

"Not as much as I love you. But yes, abs are a plus."

_Don't be afraid of falling in love, in fairytales, it is always perfect. We are a fairytale._

**A/N I am in love love love love with Sonny with a Kiss Kiss KISS! I loved loved loved loved IT(:  
Skip this if you haven't watched it yet, which you HAVE TO ON YOUTUBE!  
I was so scared they were gonna stay friends, my fingers are sore from crossing them. AND THEN THEY -, and then I SMILED HUGELY, SQUEALING LIKE A FANGIRL THAT I AM. That means they're still together, right people who have watched it? Right? I mean, they've had way too much history to get broken by stupid paparazzi (though I did love Chad's dentist). Seriously, I was mentally screaming KISS KISS KISS in my head, until they -. **

**My ideal Channy (sorry Sonny, I know you are sick of it) day is the newest SWAC episode with my favorite part (in this case, you know which part) played over and over until I know the lines by heart. Then express how happy I am on Fanfic! Best. Day. Ever. THANK YOU DISNEY(:**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW HAPPY YOU ARE WITH SWIK!**

**OR JUST WATCH IT NOW!  
BUT ONLY AFTER YOU REVIEW FIRST!**

**-Andi**


	7. Epilogue: I'm Vaccinated

10:07

**Surprise! Well, sorta. So um. I know I've already reached the end of the story but I didn't want to leave it there, so I guess this is an epilogue. If you didn't think the epilogue was a better ending that my previous chapter, then just ignore this epilogue and pretend the story ended back there(:**

**Thank you ALL for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story and the previous one. **

**Just thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. **

_Kisses blown are kisses wasted. Kisses aren't kisses unless they are tasted. Kisses spread germs and germs are hated. So kiss me baby; I'm vaccinated…_

"Sonshine. I can't resist your lips any longer. They are like magnets pulling my heart into yours. Connecting two halves of a human, to combine them as one. Don't stop me Sonny, for I cannot be stopped. Just kiss me Sonny. Kiss m—"

"Really, Chad? Really?" Sonny glared at the blonde heart-throb while trying to brush his hands off her shoulders, "You're quoting Mackenzie?"

"Well, _excuse me _for trying to be romantic here!" Chad remarked cockily and placed his hand on her shoulder again.

Sonny scooted in closer to him as silence lingered in the air.

It was not awkward, not uncomfortable, instead it was soothing.

It has only been a mere few weeks after they had experiences the Quiz fiasco yet they felt like they have been dating for years. Sonny unconsciously got lost in Chad's sparkly blue eyes for the millionth time while he just stared back. Thoughts were running through both of their minds yet no one would speak a word.

As they always say couples share the same mind, that could be proved right by Chad and Sonny both leaning in at the exact same time and sharing another quick kiss.

"It's like our first date all over again."  
"It's like kissing you for the first time all over again."  
"It's like meeting you all over again."  
"It's like…dang I'm out!" Chad laughed in frustration as they both collapsed in giggles.

Out in the moonlight, silence dwelling in the air, just two people, in their own world.

"I think I'm down with something." Chad said out of nowhere.

"What? Are you okay?" Sonny pulled him close to her, her face filled with anxiety.

"Whoa. Aren't you scared that I might spread it to you?" He chuckled teasingly while stroking her hair.

"No. If I was sick, you wouldn't be scared of getting it either. Right?" Sonny smiled, then raised her eyebrows at me not answering, "Right?"

Chad just sat there, planning to tease her again.

"Well, I don't know, depends on what you're—"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

He burst into hysterics of laughter, she just stared down at me, a frown visible on her face.

"Oh! I just love seeing you getting all riled up and annoyed at me! AND screaming my full name again! You're just too cute Sonshine!" Sonny then laughed.

"No seriously Sonshine," He finished gasping from laughter, and lured her in with my eyes, "I've come down with love…It's a deadly disease but with just one known vaccination," Sonny's lips curled up, "You."

"And my lips?" Sonny joked softly while inching closer to him.

"And your lips." Chad smiled genuinely, noticing how much he has changed since he met Sonny.

She leaned in. The gentle moonlight shone on her face and enlightening Chad with her beautiful facial features. He closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent of flowers.

_My Sonny. No other guys would touch her. She's my Sonshine. Finally._

He slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her waist but in return he felt a light smack. A very light smack on his hand.

"Ow. Sonny? What?" Chad pouted while rubbing and kissing his hand. "You don't get that special kiss from CDC anymore, Sonny! My hand gets it!" Sonny raised her eyebrows in bemusement at Chad repeatedly kissing the back of his hand.

"There there. You deserve all the love you get." He rubbed his hand again, "Jealous Sonny?"

"Why would I be jealous of your hand, Chad? That doesn't even make sense." She looked up to stare at the stars.

"Before the kiss, I just wanted to ask you something." He looked up in curiosity at her words, "Do you still like ducks?"

There was a light hesitation.

"OF COURSE!" Chad yelled, all of a sudden, "Don't you? They are the cutest wittle cweatures ever! I mean it's not like people actually like _dogs _or _bunnies_. They are so overrated! Like dating _Chad Dylan Cooper, _the ever adorable metaphoric duck, rather than dating pfft…_Zac…_you know who, who is this overvalued dog. Or pig. Wait, you don't like you-know-who anymore, right?" Chad's eyes were apprehensive as his blue eyeballs were glued onto Sonny, agitation shining through.

"Wellll…." Her voice rose high as she pretended to be pondering on this ever important topic.

"Sonny! How could you? You're dating me! You know I hate him! You're MEAN!" He looked petulant and crossed his arms.

"Immature much?" Sonny responded in a sing-song voice, "And I didn't say yes. I don't like him anymore. I already have my own prince." She leaned in to place her head on Chad's left shoulder.

"Both my arms and shoulders say 'let's cuddle'." Chad remarked as Sonny smiled again.

"Interesting how we got together, you know? Mr. Condor just sorta got us to really know each other. Goldie." She concluded with a slight snicker.

"Oh so? You're scared of _ostriches_." Chad emphasized the last word with a neck crane.

"You have a dog named Shampoo, and a duck named Rubber!"

"You bite your nails!"

"You're favorite book is a story about _yourself_!"

"You _used to _like Jackson Tyler!"

"You're a mama's boy!"

"You have a beautiful voice!"

"You have great abs!"

"You got 11/11 for the quiz about me!"  
"Hey! You got 11/11 too!"

"You know you _love_ me."

"You know you _love _me too."

And the next kiss sealed the deal of our imperfect perfect love.

_The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer. _

**A/N This is OFFICIALLY the end of the story after 11 questions and an epilogue and a lot of talk about my opinions.**

**Just asking, do any of you know which episode is the one where Chad gives Sonny a teddy bear with "From Chad" labelled on it? **

**I'm really happy since Disney HAS indeed renewed SWAC for a third season! **

**http:/ www .variety. com/ article/ VR1118027434 (REMOVE SPACES)**

**Even thought it might be filled with So Random! sketches for the first few episodes, it's better than nothing right? As a loyal SWAC fan, I don't care if an episode consists of no Channy whatsoever (I mean, I would sigh in disappointment or pout or something), but I would love the ep NONETHELESS! Seriously, I don't watch SWAC for the Channy (Well, I sorta **_**do**_**) but for the humor and DEMI! Well yeah, and Tiffany, Sterling, Brandon, Doug, and Allison(:**

**I'm just really happy that Disney is supporting Demi through all this, and I'm absolutely sure she would recover very soon from the treatment center (her publicist has said it's not rehab in any way), she's Demi! With all the support she's getting from us, she's probably going to stand up fast, write a bunch of awesome songs about it, and continue her love of acting on SWAC season 3 (and 4, hopefully). **

**Now I need your feedback! Please review on the story overall, the epilogue, upcoming ep rumors (including the "From Chad" bear) and on anything you want to add about SWAC and Demi!**

**In Channy,  
ANDI(:**


End file.
